


The Sound of Silence (Is Really Freaking Weird)

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I thought I was the silent one."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence (Is Really Freaking Weird)

Derek knows something is off from the minute he feels the rickety rumbling of Stiles’ jeep treading its tracks through the same worn path it always comes. He senses Scott in the passenger seat, bouncing with left over excitement, but Stiles is heavy in his own seat, fingers loose around the wheel and eyes low. Derek feels the happiness, but it feels more like the worn down edges of an old Valentines day card, a love lost but not forgotten. It’s troublesome, which is why Derek is waiting on the porch for Stiles (and Scott, sort of, not really) when they pull up.

Scott bounds out of the Jeep and into the house, eager to get to his pack. Stiles moves slower, sluggish. He grins at Derek and his fingers curl in a wave. He doesn’t say a word.

Derek raises an eyebrow, and instead the words come tumbling from his own mouth. “I thought I was the silent one.”

Stiles shakes with silently laughter, nothing but a wheeze escaping his lips. Derek’s eyes narrow, and once Stiles is close enough he tugs him even closer.

“What’s wrong?”

Stiles looks at him curiously, and tilts his head, mouthing and partially rasping out “what?”

Derek growls. “What’s. Wrong.”

Stiles continues to blink at him as if he has no idea what Derek’s talking about, which does nothing to help the situation. Panic starts to rise in Derek’s throat, like bile, burning and harsh.

“Why aren’t you talking?” There’s almost a crack in his voice, hitched in panic that he swallows uneasily.

Stiles ‘oh’s mutely. He covers Derek’s hand—that’s still gripped tight in the fabric of his flannel—and pulls him into the house. Derek follows, still unsure and worried. Stiles catches Scott’s attention with a swift kick to the shins, and begins waving his arms and gesturing in little aborted circles, snapping his fingers and pointing wildly at Derek.

Somehow, Scott understands it all, and turns away from the pups to Derek. “We went to a concert last night and Stiles got us to the front by using me as a meat shield and he screamed himself mute.” Scott says, simple as day turning to night. He faces Isaac, Erica, and Boyd again and chats with them while Stiles returns his attention to Derek.

Another growl rumbles in his chest, but it isn’t as worried or crazed. More annoyed than anything, as is par for course with Stiles. Derek blinks, and suddenly Stiles’ phone is in his face, a message tapped out on the notepad app.

_‘What was that dude? Worried?’_

Derek nods minutely. Stiles breaks into a grin and bumps their shoulders together while tapping out a response.

_‘Knew you cared’_

Derek growls again, baring his teeth. But, his raises a hand and combs it through Stiles’ hair, pulling him close.


End file.
